


you're like the sun that gives the moon its glow

by wwhatevr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ashton has a owie :(, ashton is a gay disaster, hopefully kinda sexy too, how does one choose a title??? i—, luke is a masseuse, luke is literally so soft, on god someone make me stop using the word soft, single twenty-somethings, this is supposed to be cute so I hope it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwhatevr/pseuds/wwhatevr
Summary: Ashton should have never agreed to go skiing, because now he has a crush on his massage therapist who's literally just trying to help him with his back injury.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	1. i don't think you want grand gestures, just a simple faithful friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Basically, I haven't written or posted fanfic in at least four or five years, but I felt recently inspired to get back into the game. I hope this is enjoyable....I really don't know where I'm going with it, but I had the idea of massage therapist Luke and it was so sexy I couldn't resist.... I truly hope you like it and stick around to read more. At the very least I am a much better writer now than I was five years ago. Okay, I think that's all. 
> 
> The title and chapter titles are from "My Sweet Refuge" by Roo Panes (:

Ashton knew he would regret agreeing to going on a ski trip with Calum and Michael, but he didn’t necessarily expect to end up at the hospital. 

Calum and Michael are his best friends, and he’s a sucker, so he always agrees to their dumb ideas. It’s clear that Ashton never has his own best interest in mind, but this time is especially absurd. Ashton has never skied before in his life, and ever since Mike and Cal finally started dating a few months ago (after many painful years of pining), he’s even more of a pathetic third-wheel. 

The weekend started off just fine; Ashton went down the bunny hill a few times and his friends accompanied him on all of the easiest hills at the resort. Calum snowboards and Michael was in an alpine ski club during college, so it was nice of them to stick around while Ashton learned. At the end of the day, the three of them hung out in the empty lounge area of the chalet and drank tea. Ashton only felt mildly bitter and single when Michael and Calum snuggled up to each other near the fireplace—all in all the day seemed like a success. 

However, after a night spent on the rather uncomfortable pull-out couch in their room, Ashton woke up a little cranky. Then, not long after they started their second day of skiing, Ashton was forced onto a different seat on the ski lift than his friends by the person running the lift for the sake of keeping the long line moving. When Ashton got to the top, though, his friends had seemingly abandoned him as they were nowhere to be found. 

Grumbling to himself and feeling even crankier than before, Ashton went down the hill, luckily without any issues. However, his friends weren’t at the bottom of the hill either, and Ashton frowned. The two of them probably got caught up in each other and had foolishly assumed that Ashton would be fine on his own. And, well, he has just turned 26, so he can take care of himself. He didn’t exactly come to refine his downhill skills, though. He wanted to hang out with his friends, even if it meant third-wheeling. So, he felt that his grumpiness was justified. 

He continued to go down the easy hills anyway, feeling self-righteous and hoping to avoid boredom. Skiing was sort of fun, but it would be more fun with his friends mocking the way he skied the whole slope with his skis in the shape of a pizza slice. 

Things were going well for about another hour until Ashton was skiing down some slope called Paula’s Party, or Peter’s Pothole, or something else equally as ridiculous, when he heard someone yelling behind him. He turned his head slightly, just in time to see a very tall woman barrelling towards him. Helpless—he had not yet mastered the skill of quick steering—he yelped as the woman slammed into him. 

His body was launched into one of the thin trees at the edge of the slope. The woman’s weight combined with the speed at which she was going had knocked Ashton into the tree with such force he was wheezing, trying to catch his breath. His skis had popped off, and he laid next to the tree in his misery for a moment before the woman got up and rushed to his side. 

She was apologizing profusely, and she asked, “Are you alright?”

Ashton groaned, wanting nothing less for her to just leave him alone. He was embarrassed and in pain, so he replied, “Can you just go away?” 

She hesitated. “Are...are you sure? You look like you hit the tree pretty hard. Do you need me to get a medic? Do you want me to help you up?” 

Ashton grit his teeth before saying, “I’m fine. I just want to lay here for a minute. Please just go away.” It wasn’t even a lie. He was fine; he was pretty sure he would know if his back was broken. He was in a good amount of pain, but he believed himself to be tough and did not want any medics involved. 

The woman looked like she wanted to argue, but thankfully she stood up and awkwardly walked away, put on her skis, and then glanced back at where Ashton lay before she went down the rest of the hill. 

Ashton stayed true to his word and laid next to the tree for a few more minutes, trying to catch his breath and swallow his anger. As he sat up, he groaned in pain, but ignored the searing ache in the left muscle of his back as he stood up. Luckily, he was right that his spine was definitely intact. He figured he was just sore and a hot shower would soothe the pain. 

He slowly walked down the rest of the hill, refusing to put the skis back on. He returned to the room he shared with his friends and collapsed onto their bed. Screw the dumb pull-out couch. He didn’t need to make his pain any worse. 

He turned on the TV and contemplated that hot shower, but as time passed, his back started to hurt more and more, and getting up from the bed became less and less desirable. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, Calum and Michael came in the door. They were relieved to see Ashton laid out on their bed after their half-hearted search for him had come up empty. Ashton was close to tears when he told them what had happened, his back aching so badly without relief, and Cal and Mike insisted they take him to the nearest urgent care. He didn’t even bother with arguing. 

So that’s how he ended up at the hospital, a little dopey from pain medication, watching a doctor walk into his room. The doctor smiled and greeted him, Michael, and Calum before speaking. “Well, Ashton, you sure are lucky. Hitting a tree with your back the way you did could have easily ended up fracturing your spine or your ribs, but fortunately, all you have here is a sprained muscle on the left side of your back. The healing process for a back sprain is simple: we’ll prescribe you pain medication, and you just have to take things easy. 

“Some gentle exercise and stretching will be good for your back, as well. Don’t do anything too intense, and if anything you’re doing is exacerbating the pain in your back, stop. Back sprains can be painful at times, but if you just take it easy on your back muscles, the healing process will be easy.” 

Ashton was nodding as the doctor spoke, but he was glad Calum and Michael were also in the room because he was definitely feeling groggy from the meds. He blinked his eyes a few times when the doctor finished her sentence, and then asked, “How long will it take to heal?”

“Good question. It will definitely take a few weeks, usually around six, but I am also going to recommend you go to regular massage sessions for the next few weeks. Regular massage helps to speed up the healing process by relaxing the muscle, increasing blood flow, and increasing your range of motion. One of your greatest challenges for the next few weeks will be having a smaller range of motion with your back, so the massage should help loosen that tenseness. 

“Also, since I’m prescribing the massage for your recovery, it should be mostly or fully covered by your insurance. Do you have any other questions for me?” Her face was warm and inviting when Ashton shook his head. “Great! I’ll just send down the prescription for your pain medication to the pharmacy, which should be ready to pick up pretty quickly, and you are free to go. I would recommend resting for the next couple of days, and definitely no more skiing.” She winked and smiled, and Michael and Calum snickered at Ashton when he groaned.    


“Definitely no more skiing. For the rest of my life.” 

***

Ashton insisted that they didn’t need to cut their weekend short simply because he wasn’t going to be doing any more skiing, so the three of them continued their stay. Anyway, the chalet they’re staying in is nice, has a TV, and Ashton brought along a book, so he has everything he needs for his required bedrest. Michael and Calum were hesitant to leave him alone in the room, but he encouraged them to go, assuring them he wouldn’t be able to further injure himself by laying in bed. 

After his friends leave the room, Ashton messes around with the TV, watching reruns of  _ Criminal Minds _ until he needs to go to the bathroom. Walking the short distance there and back is bearable, but the doctor wasn’t lying when she said he wouldn’t be able to move as much. The pain meds are working wonderfully, but he feels like an old man, slightly hunched over and walking slowly. 

Laying back down in bed, Ashton grabs his laptop and opens up Google. He figures he might as well start looking for a place to get his prescribed massages from. He’s kind of excited—he has always wanted to get a massage, but couldn’t justify the high costs charged by the spas in town. Now, though, he gets to have multiple massages for free. Silver lining. 

He clicks around for a while, reading different reviews for the various massage places in his area until he decides on one. Now he has to choose a masseuse. He wishes their website had pictures so he could pick one that way, but unfortunately they only have listings based on availability and massage type. 

He definitely wants a man, and not just because he’s gay. He feels like a male masseuse would have a stronger hand and could manhandle him better.

Okay, maybe all the reasons he wants a man are because he’s gay. Whatever. 

He isn’t sure what kind of massage his back injury calls for. Is it supposed to be a light touch one? Or is it deep tissue? Does he need to start light and get deeper as he goes? He has no clue, so he just decides he’ll choose someone who can specialize in every type and hope that they know. 

After filtering out anyone who specializes in only one or two types of massages, Ashton is left with only three. He notices that the one named Nick only has appointments on Mondays, and Ashton has work on Mondays, so he would prefer a different day. So finally, he’s left with two. 

He squints at the names: Gary and Luke. He knows he should not be stressing about this decision as much as he is—he could always pick someone else for the next session if he picks someone he doesn’t like. But, it just feels so crucial that he picks well right now. 

He contemplates for a while longer before booking an appointment with Luke for later in the week. 

***

The rest of the ski trip passes without a hitch because, as he said before, Ashton couldn’t hurt himself by just laying in bed. Michael and Calum are kind to him and let him have their bed while they take the pullout. On their last night, they snuggle together on the bed, and Calum lightly rubs Ashton’s sore back as a gentle precursor to his upcoming massage therapy. Ashton’s head rests in Michael’s lap at the same time, and he brushes his hands through Ashton’s messy hair. 

This is the sweetest his friends have ever been to him, but they still laugh so hard the bed shakes when he tells them the full story of what happened to him up on the slope. Michael finds it particularly funny that Ashton had essentially told the woman who knocked him over to fuck off. 

Ashton is smiling as Michael presses the palms of his hands into his eyes and says, “Just imagining you fucking laying there for five minutes before getting up is going to send me into a stroke.” 

***

Ashton’s appointment with Luke is tomorrow and he’s feeling nervous, so he texts Michael and Calum to tell them. 

[to:  **michael** and  **calum** ]

**ashton:** Guys, my first massage is tomorrow. I’m nervous. 

**calum:** Bruh, why. You literally just lay there. 

He has a point. Also, Ashton is 26 years old, god damn it, he should be able to handle himself during a massage of all things. He doesn’t like it when Calum is rational, though. 

**ashton:** Stfu column. What if he’s a weirdo? :( 

**calum:** I’m sure he’ll be a boring normie and you’ll be just fine

**michael** : mayb he’ll b rly hot (;

Ashton rolls his eyes at Michael’s acronyms. Texting Michael is like texting an 11-year old. 

**ashton:** Jesus mike you watch too much porn 

**michael:** ur just lying there

**michael:** so vulnerable 

**michael:** naked

**ashton:** Michael no

**michael:** all oiled up ((((((((;

**calum:** Do they massage your buttcheeks?

**michael:** good question 

**ashton:** You’re both fucking useless

***

Ashton is sitting in the lobby of the massage place, checked in and jittering nervously in his seat. His conversation with Mike and Cal yesterday had, unsurprisingly, not calmed his nerves. They didn’t understand why he was so nervous, and, truthfully, Ashton himself didn’t know either. If anything, he should be excited. If this was going to alleviate some of the soreness in his back, he should be happy. Not nauseous. 

After what felt like an eternity, a man emerges from behind a door. “Ashton?” he says before locking eyes with him. Ashton nods and stands quickly. This must be Luke. 

Luke is short, shorter than Ashton, and has brown hair that’s cropped close to his head. There is absolutely nothing extraordinary about Luke, but also nothing intimidating. Ashton feels a wave of relief wash over him when he realizes Calum was right. Luke is just a boring normie, and this will be easy. 

Ashton follows Luke down the short hallway and he opens a door. “You can sit right in that chair in the corner. Get comfortable, and Luke will be right with you.” 

Oh. 

The man’s smile is kind, but Ashton feels a little bit sick again. 

Ashton stupidly blurts, “You aren’t Luke?” Obviously he isn’t. He just said Luke would be here soon. 

Not-Luke shook his head. “No, sorry I should have introduced myself. I’m Trevor. I’m part of the custodial staff. I prepare the rooms. Enjoy your massage, Ashton.” With that, Trevor ducks out of the room and closes the door. 

So much for the relief Ashton had felt. Now he was jittering again, despite the relaxing music playing from a small speaker in the corner of the little room. It was a cozy room, with a countertop covered in various products off to the side, and a bed in the middle of the room. Ashton tried to focus on the scent of the lotions that lingered in the room as he anticipated Luke’s arrival. 

Only about two minutes after Trevor left, Ashton hears a gentle knock on the door. He’s startled, and his voice is hoarse as he gently says, “Come in.” He immediately clears his throat, already embarrassed. 

Then, the door opens and Luke appears. And fuck. He’s hot. 

Suddenly all of the things Michael had said about him being naked and covered in oil are swirling around frantically in Ashton’s brain as he takes in Luke’s appearance. 

He’s tall, definitely a few inches taller than Ashton, and he’s lean. His arms are muscular in a way that is absolutely divine, and he somehow pulls off the unattractive purple uniform he’s wearing flawlessly. 

Even better than his body, though, is his face. Ashton can see blue eyes across the room, and a cute button nose. His face is framed by adorable blonde curls. Ashton feels suddenly self-conscious. His hair hasn’t looked that good in a long time, and he frantically wonders what Luke is thinking about him. 

Luke smiles softly upon seeing him sitting, tense, in the chair and greets him, “Hi. Ashton?” Ashton nods, and Luke’s smile grows. “Nice to meet you. I’m Luke. I’m going to be your massage therapist today. How are you feeling?” 

Ashton clears his throat again, but he still feels like his voice sounds wrong when he replies, “I’m doing alright. Definitely feeling stiff and a bit in pain, though.” 

Luke nods as he speaks, but his brow creases when Ashton mentions his pain. There was no option for him to explain his back issue on the website when he made his appointment, so Luke’s confusion is expected.

“Well, I should be able to help you out with the stiffness. Where is the pain? Hopefully I can help you out with that, too.” Luke’s voice is gentle, and Ashton feels his stomach twist slightly at his kindness. 

“The pain is in my back. I have a back sprain. My doctor actually prescribed massage to speed up the healing process.” Ashton bites his lip, feeling sheepish. 

Luke continues nodding, then says, “I see. That does sound painful. I’m guessing you’ll be coming back for repeated sessions, then?” Ashton nods wordlessly. “How did you sprain it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Ashton blushes, his face absolutely burning. “I made a bad decision and let my friends drag me along with them on a ski trip. I was actually doing alright, but then some lady was out of control and hit me so hard that she launched me into a tree.” Ashton covered his face with a hand, hoping to cover the embarrassing shade of red his face had become, but he didn’t miss the way Luke bit back a laugh.    


“Well, that sounds dreadful. Let’s see if we can get you fixed up, why don’t we?” Luke had another soft smile on his face, and Ashton controlled his expression as he nodded again. He doesn’t want to give away just how eager he is to have Luke’s hands on him. “Okay, I’m going to step out for a few minutes so you can undress.”

Ashton is coaching himself:  _ breathe in, breathe out _ . He hopes his breathing sounds normal.

“You can leave undergarments on if that would make you more comfortable, or you can go nude—it’s your choice. Then you can just get in the bed and under the blanket. We’ll have you start on your back, unless that would cause more pain for you?”

Ashton coughs when he realizes Luke is asking him a question, hoping the heat in his cheeks from the word ‘nude’ isn’t as noticeable as it feels. “No, I should be okay. The pain comes mostly when I move around. Laying on it should be fine.” 

“Alright, great. I’ll just step out and let you get situated.” Luke goes out the door with another adorable smile, and as the door shuts, Ashton heaves himself out of the chair. He wasn’t lying when he said he was stiff today. 

He feels so incredibly awkward taking off his clothes, even though he’s alone in the room, and this is what a person has to do in order to get a massage. He nervously debates whether or not to take off his underwear. For whatever reason, he feels like a pervert when he goes to take them off. However, he decides that he’s an adult and shouldn’t feel embarrassed to be naked. Anyway, he might as well make the most of this experience. 

He finishes stripping and eases himself under the blankets, waiting for Luke’s return. A few moments later, he hears a knock on the door. He quietly tells him to come in. Luke ducks through the doorway, golden curls illuminated just slightly by the dim lights in the room. 

“Alright, Ashton, how does the bed feel? Is your back alright?” Luke’s voice is soft, just like seemingly everything else about him, and Ashton’s heart feels warm when he hears his name in such an angelic tone. 

Ashton smiles at him, still feeling anxious, but soothed by Luke’s voice. “The bed is great, and my back is just fine. Thank you.” 

Luke nods, and asks, “Is the lighting okay? The temperature of the room?” Ashton nods at each question. He’s astonished with how much silent nodding he’s done so far today, but he doesn’t want to ruin the gentle atmosphere Luke has created. “Great. If at any time you feel discomfort, or if the pressure of the massage is too hard or too light, don’t hesitate to let me know.” 

Ashton closes his eyes, and his breath hitches as he feels Luke adjust the blanket and move his arms to rest at his sides. He’s scared he’ll jump every time Luke touches him. He can sense Luke moving to the top of the bed, and then he feels two soft hands lightly rubbing his face. He sighs when Luke’s hands slide into his hair, scratching at his scalp. 

He feels slightly self-conscious again, knowing that Luke has a full and close view of Ashton’s face, and he has never wanted someone to find him attractive more than he does right now. It’s sort of ridiculous because Ashton is here for medical reasons, and he’s only just met Luke. Anyway, Luke might not even be gay. Ashton likes to hope for the best, though. 

The movement of Luke’s fingers through his hair feels intimate, and Ashton feels so safe and comfortable it’s unreal. It’s likely only been a full two minutes. Ashton shouldn’t get ahead of himself. 

After soothing the muscles on Ashton’s head, Luke’s hands disappear, and Ashton feels disappointed for a moment. Then Luke’s beautiful hands are sliding down from his shoulders to his chest, and they’re smooth with oil. Ashton wills away the picture of Michael laughing at him that pops into his mind.

Luke’s hands are everywhere. They’re rubbing his chest muscles, and then sliding between his upper back and the bed, and then he’s massaging his arms and his hands. Their fingers slide together as Luke massages each one. Ashton feels warm as he imagines them holding hands. Oh, god. 

When Luke leans near his face to work at his pectoral muscles, Ashton can smell Luke, and there’s nothing strong, but rather something subdued and sexy that Ashton wants pressed up close to him. 

Ashton is just beginning to worry that he might be getting horny when Luke gently says, “Okay, Ashton, it’s time to turn onto your stomach.” Luke stands to the side of the bed, and lifts the blanket, deliberately looking the other direction. 

Ashton replies, “This may take a moment, sorry,” before bracing himself to move his sore back. 

“Take your time.”

Ashton is doing well at turning himself around when he painfully jerks his sprained muscle and a whimper slips from his mouth. Oh, Christ. Flushed, Ashton turns fully and fits his face into the circular cushion at the top of the bed. 

“Are you alright?” He hears Luke ask as he drapes the blanket over Ashton’s hips, dangerously close to his bare ass. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a bit painful to turn around is all.” 

“Okay. Once I get to your back, I’m going to start by using moderate pressure. You let me know if it hurts, or if you want me to go deeper.”

Luke hadn’t meant it that way, but Ashton is glad that he’s turned around, hiding his blush (how many times has he blushed now?). He’s getting a bit hot and bothered and he’s definitely embarrassed by it. 

It doesn’t help his distress when Luke begins untucking and tucking the blanket around Ashton to massage his legs and feet and the sides of his glutes. Ashton is really starting to wish that this was a slow build to some hot sex, and he’s lucky that his dick is pressed firmly into the mattress beneath him, or it could’ve made things awkward. 

However, Ashton momentarily forgets his coital thoughts when Luke begins massaging his back. He feels himself sigh at the relief he feels. Luke was right—he certainly could help Ashton with his stiffness and pain. Luke’s hands are like magic; Ashton wants them on him forever.

As Luke continues to massage his back muscles, Ashton feels brave and says, “You could maybe try using a little more pressure.” He’s careful to avoid any innuendo. Luke hums in response and Ashton can feel Luke pressing harder into the muscles of his shoulders. 

The pressure feels great and Ashton feels great until Luke’s hands venture to the area of his back with the sprain, and, okay, maybe the pressure is too much over that particular muscle. 

Ashton yelps slightly and hisses as the pain sears through his back, his hand shooting to touch the area. 

One of Luke’s hands flies to touch Ashton’s hair, soothing down the strands, and the other gently rubs at the sore area as he profusely apologizes in a quiet tone, “Oh no! I am so sorry. Are you alright?” 

Ashton’s heart feels fuzzy because Luke’s hand is still stroking the back of his head, and he just nods. “I’m okay. Don’t be sorry. Maybe just use less pressure right there. That’s the part I sprained. The pressure was good everywhere else.” 

“Of course, of course.” Ashton feels almost sad when Luke stops caressing his hair and resumes the massage, using much lighter strokes over the sprained muscle.

Not long after that, Luke softly rubs his hand over the skin on Ashton’s shoulder, like he was trying to rouse him in the gentlest way possible. “Okay, Ashton, that is the end of our session today.” 

Ashton definitely feels sad now, not wanting his time with Luke to be over, and certainly not wanting Luke to stop touching him. He sighs and lifts his head to look at Luke. Luke smiles, and Ashton melts a bit. He’s so fucking handsome. 

“How are you feeling? I’m really sorry that I hurt you earlier.” Luke seemed genuinely worried about it, and Ashton regrets making him feel guilty, even if it was on accident. 

“I feel great. Really really good actually. This is the best my back has felt since before I hit the tree,” Luke laughed quietly, and Ashton quickly added, “And don’t feel guilty. You were just doing what I asked you to do. And you did great.” 

“Well, thank you, Ashton. I’ll just step out again so you can get dressed, and then you can head right back to the lobby, and the people at the desk will take care of the rest. I’m not sure how frequently you’re planning to come in, but I’m pretty sure I have quite a few open time slots next week.” 

Ashton felt his heart soar for a brief minute. Was Luke insinuating he wanted Ashton to be a regular client? He quickly shook the thought away because, of course Luke would want a regular client. That’s how he gets paid. 

“Great, thank you so much.” The two of them just smiled at each other for a moment, and then Luke gave a small and adorable wave before stepping out of the room. Ashton lies still on the mattress for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts, before getting dressed and heading back to the lobby.

He scheduled an appointment with Luke for next week, and left him a generous tip. 

Once he sat down in his car, he stared at himself in the rearview mirror for a second, cursing himself for feeling so fond over someone he’s only known for an hour. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and pulled out his phone. 

[to:  **michael** and  **calum** ]

**ashton:** FUCK guys I need to talk 


	2. and i know the wolves keep circlin’, but we’ll leave them chasin’ tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhaah not me taking almost two months to update this....I am so sorry but honestly I think I have ADHD and it is so hard for me to focus or do anything of value, so when I tell you that writing this chapter took so much effort, I mean it. So I hope it's good!!! I'm happy this is up. I'll have you know I have a full idea of where this is going now, so I will finish this, no matter how long it takes. Hope u like!! <3

Ashton is slumped on a barstool in Calum’s kitchen as Calum bustles around, cooking dinner. Michael is leaned against a cabinet, staring at Ashton, who looks like he’s ready to burst an artery, waiting for him to speak. Ashton weakly avoids Michael’s knowing glare, feeling intimidated and tired. His eyes dart between Michael and Calum, the latter completely unaware of the standoff happening next to him as he attends to whatever he has cooking on the stovetop. 

Ashton has been here for less than 20 minutes. Calum invited him and Michael over for dinner (as if Michael doesn’t practically live with him already) after receiving Ashton’s distressed text message. Calum had kept them preoccupied with random small talk when Ashton first arrived, clearly forgetting the sort of dilemma Ashton is in. Michael, being the smug bastard he is, stayed quiet, waiting for Ashton to bring it up. Then, Ashton had busied himself with playing with Calum’s dog, Duke, but now Duke was in the other room, leaving Ashton to fend for himself. 

Finally, he gave in. “I—”

“He’s hot, isn’t he,” Michael butts in loudly, more of a statement than a question.

Ashton’s head falls to the countertop in front him. “Yes,” he mumbles into the granite. 

“What was that Ashton? I can’t quite hear.” Michael is the biggest most smug bastard Ashton has ever met and he hates him. Calum glances at the two in confusion, but says nothing. Ashton loves Calum. 

He lifts his head and groans, “Yes. Okay, yes. He’s literally the most attractive person I’ve ever laid my eyes on. God tier.” Michael is laughing at Ashton’s misery, and Ashton’s cheeks are pink. 

Calum, still lost, asks, “Who’s hot? I’m lost.” 

“Ashton’s _massage therapist_ ,” Michael says, a taunting smile on his face. Realization dawns on Calum’s face, his mouth in the shape of an ‘o’. Then, he turns back around to stir what looks like soup. Michael looks at Ashton expectantly. “Well? Tell us about this fine specimen.” 

Ashton pouts at Michael, but concedes, recounting his experience with Luke. He tries not to gush, hoping he can avoid worsening the relentless teasing he’s about to receive, but it’s a bit hard to do when he thinks about Luke’s blonde hair and pretty eyes. For a brief second, Ashton feels a bit like a creep, but he decides to let himself have this moment. 

Michael shakes his head, still looking smug, and taunts, “Oh, Ashton, you dirty boy.” 

Ashton hasn’t stopped blushing since he began his story, and he mumbles, “Shut up, Mikey.” 

Calum is finally dishing up their food, which is the soup he was tasting earlier and grilled cheese sandwiches, and he says, “Well, Ash, you sound right whipped already, and it’s been, what, an hour?” Michael and Calum laugh at him, and Ashton glares. He no longer loves Calum. 

Ashton distracts himself with his grilled cheese before reluctantly adding, “I know… it’s weird.” Michael scoffs, and Ashton quickly defends, “I know that it is! But he seems so special… I don’t know how to explain it. I’ve never felt so strongly about a person after just meeting them.” 

Michael’s smug face softens a little, and he takes a bite of his sandwich before asking, mouth full of food, “Well, then, do you have another appointment with him?” Ashton nods, slurping his soup, which is really good. Michael swallows his food. “Okay. Ask him out.” 

Ashton almost chokes on the soup. “Ask him out?” he splutters. “I barely know him! And-and he might not even be gay! Or, if he is, he probably isn’t into me.” 

Michael looks unimpressed again, any softness gone from his expression. “Okay, don’t ask him out, then, and just suffer as he rubs his hands all over your naked, exposed—”

Ashton cuts him off, “Okay! Okay. I get the imagery, thank you. My other point still stands, though. He could easily not be gay. Or just as easily not be into me.” 

Michael rolls his eyes. Calum is silent but engaged, eyes just flickering between the two men in front of him, already on his second bowl of soup. Michael starts in on Ashton again, “Oh, come on, Ash. Sure, he may not be gay. The worst that could happen in that case is you find out he’s straight, and then you switch to a different masseuse if it gets awkward.” Ashton looks like he wants to say something, but Michael holds up a finger, so he just takes a bite of his sandwich in resignation. “Also, he would be nuts to not be into you, Ash. Especially when you’re all laid out for him to touch.”

Ashton glares, and Michael laughs. “Seriously, though. I really don’t think it’s that far-fetched to say that he might be feeling the same way about you as you do about him. It sounds like the dude was gentle as hell with you. Didn’t he like, stroke your hair or something?” Ashton nods, listening intently, but trying to not seem eager. “Exactly my point. The dude sounds absolutely soft for you. And, from what you told us, the sexual tension in that room was so thick I would’ve been able to cut it like a goddamn loaf of bread.” 

It’s Ashton’s turn to roll his eyes, so he does, and replies, “But it was probably all one-sided. Just because I was horny doesn’t mean he was.” Michael raises an eyebrow at him, but Ashton ignores him and continues, “And, as nice as all of the things you were saying sound, I’m still really unsure. I don’t want to come on too strong and make things really awkward. I obviously really like him, and I don’t want to make it so I have to go to someone else. That would suck. Maybe I’ll go to a few more sessions and feel it out.” 

Michael looks skeptical, but nods. “Okay, that sounds fair. I’m not letting you pussy out, though. I’m just giving you an extended deadline.” Michael gives him a look, but then turns to Calum, who is still slurping up soup. “What do you think, Cal?” 

Calum has the decency to swallow his food before speaking, and then he says, “I agree with Mike. You’re a total catch, Ash. You’re super cute, and your hair looks really good today. Also, Luke got to feel up your muscles, so he has first hand experience with those.” Ashton is blushing and smiling softly, and Calum continues, “I totally think you should ask him out, whenever you’re ready. I want to meet this god on earth.” 

Ashton loves Calum again. He gets up, walks around the counter they’re sitting at and gives his two best friends a big hug and kiss on the cheek. 

***

Ashton feels a sense of déja vu as he sits in the lobby of the massage place, leg shaking and picking at a hangnail on his left hand. The anxiety he felt the first time he was here is still present, but now it feels warm in his chest, buzzing like TV static. Ashton wishes that he didn’t feel like he was about to go on a second date, but he can’t help it. He’s so thrilled to be seeing Luke again, but he’s nervous. 

He is called back to attention by someone standing in the doorway to the hall, and this time he knows it isn’t Luke. A short woman smiles at him and leads him to a room identical to the one he had been in last time. He thanks her and she shuts the door. He’s feeling a little less rigid this week, so he’s less stiff when he sits in the chair in the corner of the room. He does his best to rehearse his casual demeanor so his heart doesn’t thump out of his chest. 

There’s a knock on the door, and Ashton only has a second to compose himself before Luke’s blonde head peeks through the door. His face immediately lights up with a smile when he spots Ashton in the corner, and Ashton feels bashful under his gaze. He smiles back. 

“Hi Ashton!” Luke’s voice is enthusiastic, even when he uses a quiet tone. “How are you doing this week?”

Ashton feels warm, and less nervous. Luke’s hair is as curly and soft-looking as it was last week, and Ashton wishes he could weave his fingers into the ringlets tucked behind his ear. “I’m doing alright. I’ve had a busy week at work, so I’m a little stressed, but I’m okay. My back is feeling less stiff this week, too, which is helpful.” 

Luke looks so intent on what Ashton is saying, and Ashton is incredibly endeared. He’s nodding and he rubs some lotion into his gorgeous hands. “What is your job? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“No, that’s fine. I work in the kitchen at the restaurant attached to the DoubleTree hotel downtown.” Luke looks impressed, and Ashton wishes he could resist the blush in his cheeks. 

“That’s really cool! That hotel is pretty fancy, isn’t it? You must be a pretty good chef if you work there.” Luke is so nice. Ashton hopes his eyes don’t look too dreamy right now as he imagines all the things he’d like to do to this man. 

“Thank you. It’s really not that impressive. It’s a restaurant attached to a hotel. Nothing special.” Ashton is glowing from the compliment anyway. 

“Yeah, but a fancy hotel! And probably a fancy restaurant. Maybe I’ll have to take a trip over there and have you cook up something for me,” Luke smiles in an almost-shy way and winks. 

Oh, Jesus Christ. _He winked_. He can’t wait to have Michael and Calum psychoanalyze that for him later. 

“Yeah, I guess you will.” Ashton definitely sounds dreamy if he doesn’t look like it. That comment was so suggestive. He wants Ashton to cook for him? Maybe he’s a hotel restaurant connoisseur, and this is a good reason for him to finally try the food at the DoubleTree. He shouldn’t think too much into it. 

Luke is still smiling at him when he says, “Well, should we get started on your massage?” Ashton nods. “Great. I’ll step out so you can get situated.” Ashton watches as his blonde curls disappear out the door. 

Ashton undresses and lays on the bed, the same as he did last week, and he tries to cool down. He doesn’t need to get too excited before the massage even begins, but it’s hard when he remembers the feeling of Luke’s hand on his body. He’ll be okay. He’s not a hormonal teenager anymore, and he likes to think he has a high degree of self-control. 

When Luke knocks again, Ashton has calmed himself down. His massage last week was just fine, well, more than just fine, but he’s certain this one will be no different. It’s just a massage. “Come in,” he says, feeling composed. His resolve weakens a little when he sees Luke’s smiling face again, so he takes a deep breath.

“All ready? Are you comfortable? Does your back feel okay?” Ashton nods at each question, and then closes his eyes. If he looks at Luke’s soft expression for even a moment longer, he might combust. 

The massage proceeds in much the same way it had the last week, with Luke running his fingers through Ashton’s hair, and over his forehead, and down his chest and his arms. Ashton feels almost jealous that he doesn’t get to touch Luke this way. Maybe he should’ve become a massage therapist, too. 

Turning onto his stomach is much easier this week than the last, but Luke’s hands on his back feels just as good. 

Luke breaks the silence by saying, “I’ll be gentler on your sprain this time.” Ashton can hear the smile in his voice. He feels warm when he remembers the way Luke stroked his hair last week after hurting his back. He almost wishes he would press too hard on the sprain so he could receive that comfort again. 

Luke’s touch on his sprained muscle is light, but Ashton almost sighs in relief. “Is the pressure okay?” Luke asks. Ashton smiles into the head cushion.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Luke hums and continues working his hands over the muscles in Ashton’s back until the massage inevitably comes to an end. Luke does the same thing as he did last week, rubbing his hand gently over Ashton’s shoulders to signal that their time together is finished. Ashton’s heart drops a little, knowing he won’t be seeing Luke again for another week, but he’s momentarily distracted from his misery when he lifts his head and sees the soft smile Luke is giving him. 

“How are you feeling now? Your back definitely seemed less tense this week.” 

Knowing that Luke remembered the feeling of Ashton’s back from a week ago sends a thrill through his spine, but he manages, “I feel really good. I think the massage is really helping. Thank you.” 

The low light in the room is making Luke’s eyes sparkle, or at least it seems so to Ashton, and it almost makes him blurt something embarrassing. He had already decided he would get to know Luke better before he asked him out, so he couldn’t jump the gun. 

“Of course. Will I be seeing you again next week?” Luke asks, and Ashton refuses to believe that he sounds hopeful. 

“Yes, definitely.”

***

Another week passes without incident, and only some light teasing from Michael and Calum, which is to be expected. Ashton is once again sitting in the corner of a private massage room, waiting for Luke to come through the door. Ashton is surprised because he feels more excited than nervous this week. 

This doesn’t stop his heart from hammering in his chest when Luke opens the door. This week, his hair is pulled back in a little bun at the back of his head, a few loose curls tucked behind his ears. Ashton thinks he looks absolutely delectable. 

Luke smiles and greets Ashton like they’re old friends, and, honestly, Ashton almost feels like they are. In reality, Ashton has known Luke for about two hours, but they seem to have an easy bond. Ashton is sickeningly pleased by this.

The two of them chat again, just like the previous week, about something mundane. Luke asks Ashton how his week at work was, and Ashton tells him that it wasn’t very eventful, but he’s thankful that it was less stressful than the last week. 

Ashton is feeling brave this week, still high off the buzz of being more excited than nervous, so he says, “You still haven’t come by the restaurant… I haven’t had a chance to cook anything for you!”

Luke’s face scrunches up and he laughs, and Ashton wants to kiss his nose. He has such a cute nose. After he finishes laughing, Luke says, “You know, I actually thought about it a few times this week, but I was too busy to get out to a restaurant. I’m still coming, though, don’t you worry.”

Ashton is absolutely beaming at this point. “Oh, I’m not worried at all.”

Luke tilts his head a little, soft smile on his face as always, and says, “Good.”

Ashton tries to ignore how fond Luke looks when he says that, but it’s difficult. Luke announces that he’s going to step out so Ashton can get undressed, and Ashton is thankful for it. If Luke had stayed in the room any longer, Ashton is worried he might have kissed him. 

Once he’s laid on the bed, Luke comes back in, and asks the standard questions about Ashton’s comfortability. Ashton feels perfect, but he doesn’t really want to just lay in silence for the next hour. Not now that he and Luke seem to be getting somewhere. The two of them are chatting easily, and bantering with each other, and Ashton isn’t willing to wait until next week to do it again. So, he asks, “Hey, Luke?”

Luke turns from where he was rubbing lotion into his hands, eyebrows raised, “Yes?”

“Can we like, talk, this time? Instead of me just laying here the whole time in silence? I really enjoy chatting with you.” Ashton almost feels like he’s just asked Luke for his hand in marriage because, really, it’s ridiculous how hot his face has gotten and how nervous he feels. Luke is an employee. He’s literally providing Ashton with a service, and he would probably do any number of things to get a good tip. 

Either way, it still feels good when Luke smiles at him, that head-tilted-eyes-soft smile, and says, “Of course. I like talking to you too, Ashton.” 

Ashton still closes his eyes when Luke begins massaging his face, and Luke asks, “What do you want to talk about?”

Ashton shrugs, but he realizes that it’s kind of awkward to do so while laying on a table, so he says, “I don’t know. Anything. Tell me about yourself. Who are you outside of this massage room?” 

Luke continues working his magic hands across Ashton’s skin, and tells Ashton about himself. Ashton learns that Luke is 24, lives alone in an apartment not far from where Ashton lives, and doesn’t do much outside of work at this massage place. He needs to make money, so he spends a lot of time working. He plays the guitar and has a pet dog named Petunia, and he speaks of her quite fondly. Ashton smiles when Luke tells him about Petunia. 

Ashton also tells Luke about himself. He tells him about Michael and Calum, and he tells him a bit about his family back home. Luke is also close with his family, having two older brothers, and Ashton wants to meet them, simply to find out if they’re as good-looking as Luke is. 

The two of them talk for the entirety of Ashton’s massage, and Ashton loves getting to know Luke. Luke is so interesting to him, and he wants to listen to him talk forever. More importantly, though, he wants Luke to take him to his apartment and introduce him to his dog and his family and show him his guitars and the view from his window. Ashton wants to know what kind of sheets he has on his bed and which brand of shampoo he uses. 

Ashton feels more fucked than ever right about now. 

Luke rubs his hand over Ashton’s shoulder, a gesture Ashton has come to love, to signal the end of the massage, and he says, “Okay, Ash, that’s it for today.”

Ashton’s heart soars at the nickname. 

Ashton lifts his head to look at Luke, who smiles at him, and asks, “How are you feeling?” 

Ashton guesses he looks absolutely dopey when he smiles back at Luke. “I feel great. You’re amazing.” Luke beams, and Ashton swears he blushes. 

“Thank you. I really enjoyed talking to you today, and I look forward to seeing you next week. I’ll leave, and then you know what to do. Bye, Ashton.”

Luke moves towards the door to leave, but Ashton stops him. “Wait! Can you wait outside the room? I want to ask you something, but I’d prefer to be clothed, if that’s okay.” Ashton knows his face has gone red again, and he quickly tacks on, “Unless you’re busy right after this! Then that’s okay, but I’ll be super quick!”

Luke reassures him with a smile, and he says, “Sure. I can wait. I’ll be right outside.”

Ashton sighs in relief as he watches Luke leave, knowing he’ll be on the other side, waiting for him. Ashton really enjoyed their talk, and he’s feeling brave again, like he was earlier. He’s decided that now is as good a time as ever to ask Luke out. He’s still nervous, though, heart jumping in his chest as he slides his jeans on. 

He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants before stepping out of the dimly lit room. Luke is there, as promised, and Ashton notices how blue his eyes are in the brightly lit hallway. It almost trips him up, but he doesn’t want to seem like a complete idiot to Luke. 

Luke looks at him expectantly, and asks, “What’s up?”

Ashton feels like he might choke, but somehow he manages to say, “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me? Maybe later this week?” 

Luke’s mouth falls open, and Ashton could honestly cry. He doesn’t look disgusted, though, so that’s a good sign. Luke blinks once, twice, before he says, “Oh, Ashton. I’m- I’m not allowed to date my clients, but—”

Ashton cuts him off, feeling like he’s just been run over by a car, “No, no, don’t worry! It’s fine! I’m sorry I asked! I, uh, I better go.” He dashes down the hallway, avoiding looking into the sea glass of Luke’s eyes. 

Luke calls after him, “Wait! Ashton! Wait!” Ashton ignores him. He feels humiliated that he had even assumed Luke would be into him. He doesn’t want to hear Luke make up an excuse. He is so nice, and Ashton knows he would be so nice with his let-down, and that’s why he doesn’t want to hear it. 

He rushes into the waiting room, and quickly throws some cash onto the reception desk. “This is a tip for Luke. Thanks!” His appointment is already paid for with insurance, so he practically runs out of the door and into his car, driving away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think pretty pleaseeee!!! My full semester course and work load starts tomorrow, so I will need something to keep my spirits up!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know what you think (: Sorry that Luke doesn't show up for, like, over half of it but I really needed to establish the story. Also, um, am I ANY GOOD at writing dialogue or banter??? Clearly I have no idea because there are barely any spoken words in this just NODDING and SOFT SMILING also Ashton freaking out and being so so gay omfg... Anyway... see you the next time I post which will be when I figure out what the ?plot? of this is going to be


End file.
